From the Bottom of the Well
by Jay's Lullaby
Summary: This is a story basically following "Inuyasha: The Final Act" but my version. This is the way I would have liked the anime to go. Basically this is following Kagome's "death" after defeating Naraku and Destroying the Shikon Jewel.
1. Chapter 1: The Opening

From the Bottom of the Well (Chapter One)

Another sleepless night passes by like the hours of Kagome's life that fateful night. The night the Shikon Jewel disappeared from existence and took her soul with it as a price for the wish she made. I can still see the face she put when the Shikon Jewel vanished, she didn't seem thrilled that it was over. Then a few moments later I knew why, she had given her soul away in exchange for the wish and she had to pay the price.

I couldn't do anything to stop all I could do was stare as she faded away into nothing and my heart faded with her. As I stare up at the stars I can visualize the words she last said to me, "I will always be waiting for you at the well." I never understood what she meant but it seemed important. I raise my hand to the sky and close my eyes to visualize Kagome's face. The face that always smiled and showed me how to smile, laugh and cry. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face when-

"Inuyasha!" I suddenly jump from the ground and wipe my cheeks.

"What!? Can't you see that I am trying sleep !" Sango has really warned me down about me helping her little brother hunt demons in the village down south. She really insists that I practice with Kohaku as much as I can.

"Lady Kaede has come to talk to you," she yells, "She says it is important."

Kaede seemed to really come closer to me after Kagome passed away. She came to talk to me more often and give me advice on how to establish more of my power spiritually. It actually helped me out and it enabled me to help her at the village when there was another attack at the village. For an old fart she wasn't half bad. I jumped from the roof of the little house at the edge of the village and head inside as I see Kaede sitting down next to the fire. I sit in front of her and wait patiently (kinda) for her to start speaking.

"So, why did you come here at this hour aren't old people supposed to be sleeping at this hour." She looks at me with a face that could kill a million people just at a moment's passing. I looked away to avoid being turned to stone as she began to talk.

"Inuyasha, what I am about to say is serious and I need your full undivided attention. This is no laughing matter." I suddenly look at her face and see the seriousness in her eyes and decide to cooperate, for now. She looks at the fire and takes a deep breath.

"I think there is a probability that Kagome isn't dead."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: The Rain

From the Bottom of the Well (Chapter Two)

I couldn't believe my ears as those words came out of her mouth. Something that I believed hopeless and a dream that can only be reached as I fell into slumber was assumed to be. There was a slight silence after what seemed a hope to see Kagome again, to see her smile, to protect her like I should've. Right nothing was going to stop me from being with Kagome. I quickly stood up from where I was seated.

"How is this possible? How is she alive? Where is she? Is she-"

"Wait, Inuyasha!", she exclaimed, " I can only answer some questions at one time, please sit and I will explain what I am trying to say."

I sat down still impatient at her answer. How could I be patient, this is the possibility that Kagome could be alive and I didn't want to waste anytime just sitting around like an idiot while Kagome is out there. I couldn't but be anxious at what she was going to say.

"Well, like I was going to say, Kagome might have disappeared with the Shikon Jewel as it vanished from existence but something tells me that Kagome's body was the one that was sacrificed to the Jewel. I sometimes feel the presence of a faint soul around when I am around the Bone Eaters Well. There could be a way to get her body restored but the problem is I don't know how."

Right at that moment I stood up and ran from the shack. I didn't waste time walking or jogging, I straight up sprinted. I could hear the faint yelling from Lady Kaede saying "Stop Inuysha!" but I ignore it. There is nothing keeping me from finding out how to get Kagome back and I frankly don't care for the means of how to get her back. I just want to get this nightmare of a life over with because that's what life is without Kagome. I see the sun just about to peek from where the well is and in mind that's is what life was to me, the sun of hope rising on the night of darkness and lost dreams.

I reach the well and look around for anything that could seem to be a clue to Kagome's lost soul. I find nothing but grass and muddy dirt from the recent rains that occurred due to the rainy season. Speaking of rain I see the dark cloud moving in insinuating that more rain was coming. Only two deep breaths later and it started raining, the sweet smell of water filling my nose. The rain reminded me of Kagome. One day it was any ordinary day and it started to rain, me and Kagome where in the shack Kaede and I were earlier…

_"Oh! It's raining!", she said with excitement_

_"I don't see how that's so exciting."_

_"I love the rain, once my mom told me even though everyone seems to hate it, rain is something that we can't live without. Without knowing it people would hate the substance that would bring something so loved, a rainbow."_

I take in the rain, the one Kagome had loved and smiled for what seemed a long time. I took a step closer to the well and accidentally tripped with the muddy dirt. I was able take a hold on to the side of the well before I fell face first into the well. Just then at that split moment I opened my eyes to find myself facing something embedded at the bottom of the well. Then I remembered Kagome's words, _ I will always be waiting for you at the well…_

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Protector

From the Bottom of the Well (Chapter Three)

Something seemed to be peculiar and odd shaped about it. A type of color that I haven't seen before, sort of pearl colored but once the sun would hit it the colors of the rainbow would shine on it. Just at a blink of an eye I had the scent of Kagome's hair faintly upon my face and then I knew Kagome was giving me a sign. I swiftly jump inside the well and put my hand on the embedded object. I feel it sharp but soft at the same time, I dig around it and find it was a locked box. The box is beautifully carved with floral patterns leading to the center.

I try to shake it slightly to feel what is inside and felt only a tiny hit to the side of the box. Insinuating that there is something inside of the box. The thing that bothers me the most is that the lock that locked it has no key hole.

"Know what? Jeez, Kagome do you expect me open it with my magical mind powers!"

I can't help but be bothered by this, I want this suffering to be over with and yet Kagome makes it harder for me.

At least this was something compared with before. I look at the box one more time to find at least something more but I find nothing. I decide to go to Lady Kaede to find out at least a decent clue to open the box. I walk steadily toward the shack careful not to trip again from the mud that kept accumulating from the rainfall that seemed to never end. I think it might just be me but I feel something odd-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The shriek pierced my ears into a shock inducing fall to the floor. I waste no time getting back up to run where the yell produced which worries me even more. The scream came from the shack where Lady Kaede was waiting for my return. I couldn't bear another person in my life being hurt so with no thought to it I run faster. I finally reach the shack to find myself with another stinking demon trying to rip the shack open like a kid would do with his present on Christmas. He has a look of a demon that has been walking around in the woods his entire life, with branches and leaves lodged in every part of his body. His eyes are pitch black and lifeless. He is just tearing the place up witch makes me even angrier.

"Crud! Can't you see I am not in a good mood! You mess with any of these people watch me tear you up like confetti!"

The demon just turns around slowly and opened his eyes wider as though in shock, showing the whites of his eyes I didn't know he had. He snarls at as though telling me to back off and goes back to look for something to terrorize but found nothing. Wait, there's no one here! If there was no one here where did the scream come from?

As I finish that thought the demon quickly makes his move and raises his fists and smacks it towards the ground. Luckily, I jump out of the way and grasp my Tetsusaiga and swipe it out of its case. I place the box carefully on the ground so it won't fracture or break. I narrow my eyes and visualize the perfect time to strike and where. Visualize my attack and its effects just as Lady Kaede taught me. Use my mind as well as my soul in every strike. And…NOW! I run towards him and he raises his hand to do another strike, which I figured he would do. Before he has the chance to hit me I slid under his blow and strike right at his abdomen which causes him to grunt and trip on his own feet.

"What, give up! I haven't even started yet!"

To my surprise, he stood up unharmed and he looks like he has another trick up his sleeve. He pointed his palm towards me and some shiny black ooze squirts from his hand. I try to jump out of its way but it seemed to grab me feet and stick me to the floor. I can't budge, I'm trying to cut through it with Tetsusaiga but it won't work, the Tetsusaiga would just bounce off. Then I feel the blob slowly climbing up my legs and engulfing me as time passes by. It has gotten a hold of my arms and hands as well leaving me like a sitting duck at the mercy of this demon. Oh no, this wasn't good, not at all! To make matters worse the demon is slowly approaching and I could tell by the look in his eye that he has an attack in mind. He got close, his hand suddenly shape shifted into a sharp point and brought it back.

"Crap!"

I know he is going to strike so I closed my eyes and braced for the worst.

"_I'm sorry Kagome I can't be able to see you alive again."_

….What's happening? Why hasn't he striked yet?

I open my eyes to see that the demon is frozen in its track, unable to move his hand. I look closely at him and then I notice the triangular kagome sign that appeared often when Kagome would fight demons. This appeared after she defeated Naraku using the most powerful priestess at the time and after Kikyou died.

My vision is blurred, all I see is oblong shapes moving as the world tumbles to a halt. I feel the ground come to me, even though I know it's the other way around. I close my eyes on the confusion of the world around me and hope it is a dream, even if I know that this is my life.

**Thank you guys that fave/follow my story **** It has really help me motivate me to keep going with Chapter Three and I hoped you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Forest Keeper

From the Bottom of the Well (Chapter Four)

The world around me seems to spin but me. I can't make out the oblong figures that rotate uncontrollably without a stop. Slowly I see the shapes come together with reality and align themselves in there accurate places. Kaede and Sango, followed by Miroku have appeared in my line of vision taking place of those oblong shapes. It's seems breezy in here a light wind that seems to blow on my face. I could see the breath taking sky with that rainbow over the hovering clouds that cling to the sky. I widen my image to see I am actually in the shack. Since when can I see the sky from inside the shack? Wait! The Demon!

"Where's the demon-"

I only take a look to my right to see the demon there, legs-crossed, sitting as though nothing happened. My shock is actually that nobody is doing anything about the demon that is practically stocking there every mood. He sits there smugly as he gives me the peace sign. That's it!

"What in the world is the demon that destroyed the shack sitting there as though he owns the place!"

I point at the demon and everyone turns their heads in unison like they were trained puppies. They look at the demon and back at me like if they couldn't believe what I was saying. They look at each other for a moment and sigh like a mother would do to her dimwitted child.

Sango looks at me, "Inuyasha, you have been living here practically most of your life and you have no idea who the guardian of the forest is!"

The Guardian of the Forest!? How? I haven't even heard of the guardian of the forest! Well that doesn't matter!

"He could be long lost monkey uncle and I wouldn't care! What was he doing destroying the shack!"

At that moment the "guardian" stands up and points his black eyes towards me and for a split moment I feel an emotion coming from him, sadness. He closes his eyes ready to explain himself.

"I am Graf, Guardian of the forest," He sounds very raspy but quite almost gentle, "Ever since the nine moons that passed since the disappearance of the Shikon Jewel wave lengths I have started feel a new type of wave length that disrupts from the Bone Eaters well to the woods. The wave lengths, though, were different from the Shikon Jewel it didn't contain that good and evil fusing together. It was the emotion of peace yet a subtle sadness. This new wave length has given the spirit of the forest a newly developed feeling of harmony that the Shikon Jewel had taken away from them. It had seemed that someone had spread these wave lengths to my forest with the intention of bringing peace. I came to the Bone Eaters well to investigate who has given my forest so much joy when I came across a young priestess which seemed in pain. I walked closer to notice she was attached to spiritually to that well. I asked for her name which she gladly answered as Kagome Higurashi-"

"Wait you met Kagome? Where is she now?"

I can't help my urge to ask but this intense waiting is making me ache in pain. I have been waiting all this time for Kagome and I can't wait any more minutes. I feel like I am having an emotional break down on the inside and on the outside I am pilling up the agony of something I can't reach.

They all lay eyes on me and act in desperation of my intolerant attitude. The Guardian seems actually somewhat pleased by my reaction.

"I see by your reaction you really care for that young priestess."

Just like that by face turned beet red and he knew he hit bull's eye. In a fluster of emotions I sit bite my lip like an unpleased child who didn't get what he wants because he was out smarted.

"The young Priestess did bring happiness through the wave lengths she didn't show any signs of that happiness she express with her wave lengths. I told the priestess that whatever she needed I would be able to complete it for her, as a reward for such wonderful acts of kindness towards my forest. She briefly explained she was on a course on finding someone and she didn't seem to know how to reach them. I asked her why was she not in her corresponding body as that way she could reach them but she simply didn't want to say. She disappeared at that moment and left no trace of her origin. I tried to help by looking for the body that the young priestess has left forgotten. I found traces of the last places her wave length flowed through and found the shack were we inhabit now. Then that was when I found you," signaling towards me, "Which, as you said before, you were in a bad mood. At first I saw no threat in you so I proceeded with my search but then you started your attack had to get you to stop. Just when I was about to get rid of my current annoyance, the priestess appeared once again and stopped my blow. She stopped me to explain that this was the person she was trying to reach."

Kagome was trying to reach me? All this time we have been apart she has tried to get my attention. For what reason would she want to reach me though? What could I do to help her in the current situation? I feel that for once in my life I needed for something that I don't know how to deal with. I can't help being frustrated for not knowing what to do because I know it is important yet I can't see how I am useful. I am not even useful in my own body and mind, how am I supposed to help Kagome…

**Here is Chapter Four for your enjoyment :D Thanks for the support and leave more comments XD**


	5. Chapter 5: The Tree

From the Bottom of the Well (Chapter Five)

I stay silent not knowing what to say after that. I would understand if she would look for Lady Kaede for help, but me? Now I know that I am supposed to help but my problem is what am I going to do. What is my purpose in all of this? I feel useless unqualified for anything than hunting demons. I felt the world climb on my shoulders and stay there forever in just a matter of minutes. The Guardian of the Forest looks at me and I begin to feel something awkward about his stare. As though he was looking deep inside of my mind. Searching for something in the dark recesses of my mind. He closes his eyes and let's a subtle sigh.

"It seems that the scream that you heard was also a warning from when you took the box from the well."

"Wait! How did you know I heard a scream? And how did you know I heard it while I took the box?"

"Well, I am the guardian of the forest after all. I do have my little helpers to tell me what happens around the forest." Graf then looks at me to see if I am satisfied with his answer. I look down and shut my mouth. I decide not to open it again so no more idiotic words come out.

He sits on the floor and looks at me with a serious face. At this moment I know that he is going to say something that can't be joked around by. Something that could bring a light of hope or leave hanging in an abyss of never ending worries.

"I took the chance that she appeared to be able to see where her soul was attached to, something that her soul could not be dispatched from. Then I had noticed that the same shape that was at the well, the object that holds her body and soul is in that box." He points to the box beside me, the same box I had found in the well.

I am suddenly full with mixed emotions, hopeful, joyful, worthless and desperate. I finally know where Kagome, I found the one that I have been longing for but I can't find a way to get her out, I have no way to free her from this box. I feel tears start to form from inside of me but I hold it in. The tears of my frustration will never come out of no matter what so I run out of there. I don't know where I am going and I don't care. I feel that, that is the only thing I am only good at, running. Running away from the situation when it hurts me the most. When I am fighting a demon I have never ran away form a fight but when dealing with emotions that is all I could do l.

I am worthless- BAAAAAMMMMMMM!

Owwwwww… I must have hit a tree without noticing. That's why you don't run while closing your eyes in deep thought. Now that I look closely this is the tree Kagome and I first met. It wasn't the best first impression but it was the place where I was able to develop my adventures with Kagome. I remember how I started to develop more deep emotions towards people, especially Kagome. I remember the little fights we would get into and how I wish I could have told her sorry for all of them. I now realize that running away isn't going to get Kagome back and it won't make me any step closer to being with Kagome.

I touch the tree and look up at its vast green leaves. I close my eyes and imagine Kagome's smiling face. That face that put me at ease and made me feel wanted. Without noticing I felt that I didn't care whether I was a demon or a human when she smiled. I would just be happy to be the person that was right next to Kagome at that exact moment. I begin to think of the beautiful things Kagome had told throughout her life time.

Wait, that's it! Each time I think of something Kagome had said to me before I had gotten closer to her. Back to when I was at the well looking for her I remembered when she had told me about how she loved the rain and because of that I was able to find the box. That box the color of the rainbow, varying with different colors. Kagome was telling me that even if there is rain there is a rainbow waiting to happen. She was still trying to teach me life lessons even through death.

**Sorry for the long wait for Chapter Five **** I Had Finals, Chores, Vacations, etc. Don't worry the next Chapter will come sooner and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: From Inside the Box

From the Bottom of the Well (Chapter Six)

I take step backwards from the tree and get a start on my running back to the place where I really am supposed to be, beside Kagome. I can't hide from my problems any longer, that isn't what Kagome would have wanted me to do. I want to be there for her even if I can't help her in my current situation. The main problem is that I don't know how to start to get her out of that box. It isn't as easy as saying, "Open Sesame" and it magically opens. I don't care what it takes anymore; I am at the point where I would give up my own life just to open that box. The life of Kagome is the string attaching me to hope so I wish that the string will hold on a bit longer until I find a way free it from its burden. Kagome wait for me I am coming to set you free…

**Kagome's P.O.V **

It's so dark in here, only a slim window to the outside. A one way television to what is going on around me and I can't even contact anyone but some spirits. Most of them didn't bother wanting to help my situation and I don't blame them. Who would get involved with someone they barely met and get tangled up in a web of emotions and confusion. I was able to meet Graf by chance after another spirit denied my request for help. I was blessed to have such a good hearted spirit willing to help me but then I decided that I was being a nuisance. Asking for help from other spirits instead of taking the situation with my own hands was something I couldn't bother other spirits with, so I denied his offer of aiding me. I didn't want to trouble him my troubles, he might have had troubles of his own.

I was at despair with nothing filling my mind but the image of Inuyasha and how much I wished to see him. Wanting to see him smile, cry, laugh anything that would make me feel human again. The rain was hard, and some of the soil on top of my residence had slided off so I could see the beautiful droplets of rain fall on the corners if the box. I feel as though I could smell it through all the layer of box that doesn't let me get a taste of the sweet smelling rain. At least my mind is at ease from the feeling that I could at least be somewhat like a human again.

BAM!

That noise that echoed from the walls of the well as it traveled from the top to the bottom. Something had hit the side of the well and left me in curiosity to notice that it was Inuyasha. I didn't know what to feel at that moment either relief, longing, happiness and the one I felt the most, alive. I cried as I saw those beautiful honey -colored eyes stare at me and lean closer. I felt that the world has been released from my knees and shoulders but to then realize that this has just begun. There are more obstacles that Inuyasha must face on his own. All I could do is watch or bring some type of aid to him. He picked me up and shook me like I was some type of Christmas present and he wanted to know what was inside. I saw a look of annoyance from his face, something I am familiar with.

"Now what? Jeez, Kagome do you expect me to open it with my magical mind powers?"

He must have noticed the missing key hole from the lock. I didn't blame him for being frustrated but I didn't need the attitude. Even if it was with attitude, I did miss hearing his voice. It really hasn't changed a bit from the last time we spoke. That voice soothed me from the deep depression I couldn't seem to come out of. I'd rather have him yell at me than an eternity with silence. Then I felt it, a weird vibe from the shack as though it was being torn apart. I took a quick peek from the box to take view from the skies and there I saw Graf destroying the shack. What was he doing?! This isn't what I wanted to happen! I didn't know what to do, I can't do anything if I am not close enough to the shack. I need to get closer to the shack but how would I have done that? The only thing that came to mind is, yell.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha successfully heard it and was able to get close enough to the shack. I was so happy Inuyasha was able to hear me. It hurt since I hasn't spoken in so long, why would I speak if my only way of communicating is through thought. My voice was a bit hoarse so I couldn't speak anymore or I surely couldn't be able to talk anymore. I was exhausted from using too much energy and for some reason the box closed off from the outside world. I couldn't see anything and it was frustrating. I felt useless just like I have before Inuyasha found me, hopeless. Nothing but the sound of my own voice and IT. IT had always been there ever since I ended up locked up in the box. IT had explained to me the current situation and the future of my life. The future seemed more dark than it had when the Shikon Jewel was still around and that scared me. If they barely escaped with their lives when the Shikon Jewel was around, imagine something worse.

I finally got able to see what was going only to see Inuyasha battling with Graf. That idiot doesn't even know who he is battling. I was really annoyed at that point until I saw Graf go into full attack mode and I had to stop it. Before he had the chance to strike at Inuyasha I was able to get close enough to stop the attack with the spiritual powers I still had. At that point I knew I had to get Graf's attention and put a force field around Inuyasha to make sure of his safety. He opened his eyes but I didn't want him to see it was me, I had to put him aside so that I could talk with Graf alone. I placed my hand on Inuyasha and put him to rest for some time so that I could speak freely. I have now decided to get his help. If I want Inuyasha to help me I need him to understand the situation.

"Graf, let's talk…"

**I hope you guys liked it, Give me some constructive criticism so that the next chapter will be better :) If you don't have any just comment PLEASE! Well I will be back with more **_**FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE WELL!**_


End file.
